


Austria

by Evie_12



Series: Kingsman's double trouble [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hartwin, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, puppies and babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: Babies, babies everywhere.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman's double trouble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Austria

The conversation they had in the pub about Eggsy staying in the country from now on seemed to have come back to bite them in the arse. The agent was currently two weeks into a three-week mission in Austria which he left for two days after they started to try for another pup. Neither of them were very happy with the absence but Eggsy was the only agent that was available who fit the bill, so off he went.

He was currently in a wooden shack on the side of a mountain resort which was secretly doubling as a money laundering and meeting hot spot for some of Europe’s fewer known criminals. Kingsman wanted to get it under control before they could get any bigger and with the resort being fairly new, having only opened a year ago, there weren’t too many visitors hanging around. 

Eggsy sighed as he watched a guy dressed in a ski suit enter the main building that acted as a reception for the few guests and the meeting point for the guys Eggsy was monitoring. He wasn’t required to make contact unless something went wrong, which he was hoping it wouldn’t, he just needed to record the activity going on and then Merlin would pass it on to the appropriate authorities. He’d gathered quite a bit of material and was hoping he could come home early, the last few days he’d been feeling more tired than usual but had put it down to the skiing he was doing to pass time when he knew the evil so called ‘masterminds’ weren’t on the resort, but this morning he was feeling straight up ill. Downing a glass of water after he’d woken up and immediately had to go to the bathroom to empty his stomach, Eggsy thought back to what he ate for dinner the night before and a mild case of food poisoning was what he originally thought was making him feel this rough. 

He finished getting ready for the day and tapped the side of his glasses, “Merlin?”

“Morning lad, doesn’t look like anyone will be coming by today so feel free to do whatever unless I contact ye again” came the handlers reply

He sighed with relief and swallowed thickly as another wave a nausea washed over him, “alright sir, not feeling too great today so that’s actually welcomed”

“What’s wrong? Do ye need back up or medical?” The alpha asked with slight concern

Eggsy laughed under his breath a bit and shook his head, “nah guv m’fine, just a stomach bug or somethin’. Nothin’ major”

“Hmm, don’t let Arthur know you’re not feeling your best. He’ll fly out there himself to bring ye soup and medicine”

They chatted a while longer about the general status of the mission and Merlin confirmed he could come home in a few more days as long as nothing major occurred. After signing off Eggsy went to the kitchenette attached to the small living and dining area in his shack and started the kettle for some tea and made some toast. It seemed that plain, dry toast was the only food that the thought of alone wasn’t making him gag. 

He felt better around midday and decided to get some food shopping done for the next few days and try to find something for the twins in a gift shop too. Upon entering the shop, he went straight to the medicine and health isle to see what he could get for his nausea and constant tiredness. Just as he was looking over some type of herbal medicine, something else caught his eye, the shelf that held the pregnancy tests and vitamins. A little buzz of excitement and anticipation shook through him as he stared at them, it had been over two weeks since he and Harry last slept together, but the chances of him conceiving on the first go, and outside of a heat, weren’t very high. After a few more seconds of contemplation he decided to fuck it and buy a test, it wouldn’t hurt to check and he had the early symptoms anyways. Forgoing the other medications just in case, he finished his shopping trip after picking up some little teddy bears for the twins and headed back to the resort.

Once he got back he put the few bits he had bought away and took the test into the bathroom with him. He took a deep breath in and couldn’t stop a smile from taking over his face as he let out the breath and unwrapped the test then proceeded to take it. Once he had done it, set it on the lid of the toilet and washed his hands, he lent on the bathroom counter and waited 10 minutes before looking at the test.

Positive.

Fuck. Pregnant, he was actually pregnant! 

The delighted squeal that came out of him came without him even realising he had done it and he jumped up and down a few times in excitement. A few tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he took a minute to calm himself down before tapping the side of his glasses again.

“Everything alright lad?” Merlin asked as he answered the ping. Eggsy nodded and let out a watery laugh, “yeah, m’great Merls, is Arthur around?”

“Ah…Yes, he’s just about finished his paperwork so if ye ping him he should pick up. Are ye sure you’re okay? Ye sound like ye have been crying”

Eggsy nodded again and held the test up to the lenses so Merlin could see the results, “yeah, look”

There was a beat of silence before Merlin spoke again, “well I’ll be damned. Congratulations lad, I’ll have your flight ready for tomorrow” Merlin sounded just as pleased as Eggsy felt.

“Nah it’s fine bruv, I’ll do another few days here just in case. I just went shopping too so don’t want that to go to waste neither”

“As ye wish, give Arthur my congratulations when ye get through to him. Though I’ve no doubt the whole mansion will be hearing the news from him when ye tell him. He’ll no doubt be drowning in champagne by the time ye come home”

“He actually said he’d not drink with me this time ‘round”  
Merlin snorted, Eggsy could practically hear his eyes roll. “Oh aye? Can’t wait to see how long that lasts, he has some meetings with other branches in the next few weeks, if he can go without a drink after those I’ll be impressed”

They said their goodbyes with Merlin congratulating him once again and then he pinged Harry’s glasses. It took a minute but Harry eventually answered his call.

“Hello darling, everything alright?” Came Harry’s soothing voice, it seemed just hearing his alpha’s voice managed to calm his stomach a little. Maybe being away from the baby’s father wasn’t a good choice after all.

“Hiya Haz, I’m fine, been feelin’ a bit under the weather the last couple days. Been tired all the time and was even sick this morning” Eggsy heard Harry’s sharp intake of breath and a look of worry cross his face on the reflection of his blank computer screen.

“Do you need to come home? I’ve seen what you’ve gathered so far, it’s more than enough to shut the whole thing down” Harry’s voice sounded pained at the thought of him being ill, it made his stomach flip for a reason not related to pregnancy sickness.

“Nah, it’s nothing to worry about babe. I already know what’s wrong with me anyways”

Harry’s expression turned confused and relived both at once, “what is it? Food poisoning perhaps? The flu? It is quite cold there, even for spring”

Eggsy shook his head and looked away from the mirror to show the positive test in his hands, “not quite, it is stomach related though I guess you could say”

In Harry’s reflection Eggsy could see both his eyebrows raise and his good eye widen.

“Is...is that a positive pregnancy test?” He even sounded winded

“Yeah, it is. I’m pregnant, Harry”

“My dear boy please reconsider coming home I need to hold you in my arms and never let you go”

Eggsy giggled and looked back to the mirror, “I’ll be home in a few days Haz, I promise”

\----

Some weeks later...

“Merlin?” Eggsy said as he sniffed the carton of juice he’d pulled from the fridge in Merlin’s office

“Aye?” Merlin answered, not looking up from the form he was filling in for R & D.

“Does this orange juice have bits in?”

“No bits lad”

“Oh thank fuck for that. Harry likes the one with bits in and usually I’ll just drink it yeah? But the baby seems to hate it just as much as me and I chucked up 3 times this morning just from one sip”

Merlin finally looked up from his desk and spun around in his chair to face the omega.

“Lad, not trying to sound rude but are you sure it’s only one pup? You’re not even 11 weeks and you’re showing more than when you did with the twins…”

“Are you-” Eggsy started but then looked down at the surprisingly quite visible bump. “Oh. I never really noticed that”

“Could just be a big baby” Merlin shrugged

“Merlin, what if it’s twins again? I know Harry wants a big family bruv but I slept for about 3 hours a night for 7 months straight with the twins. I love ‘em to bits don’t get me wrong but two at once is a lot. We ain’t even found a bigger house yet”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine laddie; I’ve never heard of someone having two sets of twins one after the other anyway. It probably does happen but not often I’m sure. You’ll find out at the scan later I suppose”

Eggsy nodded slightly but then was stuck with the idea of having another set of twins rather than just one baby for the next few hours before his appointment with Hector. The more he thought about it the better he felt about it, it’d be a challenge but at least the pup would have a partner to grow up with like how Sebastian and Skye had each other. They would be over the moon too, especially if Sebastian got his wish for a brother. 

20 Minutes later after Merlin had kicked him out of his office for being ‘an irritating little berk’ as he so nicely put it (he couldn’t stop pacing whilst thinking about the scan and Merlin had just about chased him out the room), he was sat on the examination table in medical as Hector got the ultrasound machine ready.

“Okay Galahad, lay back for me and lift up your shirt please”

Eggsy did as he asked and took a sharp inhale at the coolness of the gel, “my apologies, it’s always frightfully cold” Hector said and put the wand on his stomach, the image on the screen appeared and it was clear as day how many babies Eggsy was having. 

“Oh fuck me” Eggsy said as he looked at the screen with wide eyes.

“Galah-” Hector started but was cut off as Eggsy started to speak again

“Triplets bruv!? I’m gonna kill him. He planned this I know it”

Hector looked a bit unsure and cleared his throat, “…Are you, uh, not…happy?”

Eggsy chuckled and shook his head to clear his mind before he replied.   
“Bruv, I’m thrilled. I love the little un’s already yeah? But I’m going to be the size of a house, how am I going to walk?”

Hector seemed to relax a little and smiled at the omega in front of him, “It will most likely not be that much different from the twins pregnancy, the pups should be a little smaller to make room”

Eggsy groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. “My belly is already big and I’m not even 3 months Doc”

“I’m sure Arthur will help as much as he can”

Eggsy snorted and uncovered his eyes to look at the doctor, “unless he can grow two of em for me he’ll be as good as a chocolate tea pot ya get me?”

“Understood. All three babies are doing well, nothing out the ordinary so keep up the good work agent. Shall I let Arthur know the good news? His meeting with the German side should be over in a few” Hector cleaned him of the gel and sent copies of the ultrasound to be printed.

“Nah bruv, I’m gonna tell ’im there’s six in there and watch him spit his tea out” Eggsy grinned and pulled down his shirt so he could stand up.

“Good show Eggsy, do remember to record that with your specs. Merlin will be there too, I’ll bet £5 he drops his clipboard”

“Oi that’s an easy win for you!”

“Exactly. Now be gone with you, I’ll see you in a few weeks for your gender sonogram. That’ll be a fun one, three times the anticipation, that’s if you want to know the genders this time”

“If he tries to get me pregnant again after these three I’m chopping his goods off whilst he’s sleepin’ ya get me”

“I don’t doubt it”

Eggsy smiled again and took the printed pictures from him. “Thanks again doc”

Hector waved him off and he made his way down to Arthur’s office with a few copies of the ultrasound in his hands. He knocked on the door and entered when Harry called out for him to.

“Eggsy” Harry smiled warmly at him and closed his laptop screen, “Merlin and I were just discussing you, did the scan go okay? I apologise once again that I could not attend with you” He frowned and picked up his tea to take a sip. Perfect, Eggsy thought to himself.

“All is well, we had a bit of a surprise though. Ya got six new babies comin’ your way in a little over 6 months Haz” Eggsy grinned sharply

As hoped, Harry choked on his tea and dropped the cup on the desk with a clatter as he started coughing and spluttering. Luckily the cup was empty. Merlin, who was sat on the sofa started laughing hysterically at the sight he made. Even Eggsy started to laugh at the sight, thanking the lord he had his glasses set to record.

“What! I have- i -what?” Harry couldn’t seem to get his words out and looked halfway to an aneurism. Eggsy decided to put him out of his shook and put one of the sonogram pictures on the desk.

“Only joking love, we’re actually havin’ triplets. Well I am” 

Harry still looked a bit shaken as he picked up the photo and stared at it, “oh my” he whispered and ran his fingers over the three blobs that represented their children, “triplets? And you’re serious this time?” Harry looked up at him, clearly holding back the excitement in his scent.

Eggsy smiled and put a hand on his little bump, “100 percent serious. Looks like we’re definitely having a large family like you wanted. Merlin basically predicted that I wasn’t havin’ only one pup this morning”

“Aye, well I just mentioned that ye were a wee bit bigger than last time is all. My congratulations to ye both” Merlin squeezed Harry’s shoulder, who had gone back to staring at the ultrasound photo and didn’t really notice the other alpha, then came over to give Eggsy a quick hug before leaving them alone.

As soon as the door shut, Harry snaped out of his trance and jumped out of his chair and practically tackled Eggsy into a hug.

“Oof, god Haz, can’t breathe here babes” 

Harry chuckled and loosened his hold but kept his arms around his mate, “my darling you are the most amazing person I have ever met do you know that?” Eggsy felt the taller man sigh and nuzzle his hair. “I love you so much, thank you for this second wonderful blessing”

“You helped ya big softy. Now give us a kiss” Harry did just that and then put both hands on his lower belly. “Hello, you three, I can’t wait to meet you soon. Don’t give your daddy too much sickness please dears, it makes him horribly moody you see”

“Oi!” Eggsy gasped in mock horror and slapped him lightly on the arm, “I bet if you were chucking yer guts up every day you wouldn’t be actin’ like sunshine neither”

Harry hummed and kissed him again, “with the twins you didn’t really get sick did you”

Eggsy shook his head a bit, “nah, but morning sickness is bullshit, it should be called all day sickness. I can’t even eat liquorice any more cus these lot don’t like it” 

Harry kissed the pout off his lips, “how you found liquorice enjoyable in the first place is beyond me Eggsy, it’s bloody awful stuff” Harry actually shivers and removes his hands from Eggsy’s stomach, but he does take one of his hands in his and guides them to the sofa where he takes a seat and pulls Eggsy down sideways onto his lap.

“Do you want to find out the genders this time?”

“I think so” Eggsy nods his head where it’s rested on the alpha’s shoulder. “It’ll be best to I think, then we’ll know how many bedrooms we’ll need when we move”

“Yes that is wise, I also have something else to show you”

Eggsy’s head perks up and he tilts his head a bit, resembling the puppy he really is (Harry likes to think that anyways). “What?”

“Well, as you know, the recruits got their puppies a few weeks ago” They were adding a temporary replacement for the title of Galahad while Eggsy takes time off for the pregnancy. The current Bedivere was retiring and moving on to become a handler after Eggsy returns so the recruit will then take his name.

Eggsy nodded and Harry continued. 

“There were, as usual, a few left from the bunch. Most were adopted by the support staff in Merlin’s division, surprisingly Merlin also adopted one, a Scottish wolf hound who reminded him of his previous dog who died around the time Mr. Pickle also passed. He has named her Paisley if you were wondering, she’s very sweet.”

“Harry as cute as that is why are you telling me all this?”

“Well if you let me finish I shall tell you” Harry glared at him and Eggsy turned a bit pink but nodded at him. “I wanted to see the puppies before everyone else got their hands on them and, if you’d be so kind as to let me up”

Eggsy slid off his lap and sat facing him on the cushion as he stood up and walked over to the mini bathroom in his office and opened the door to reveal a little black pug puppy in a plush dog bed who lifted their head up from where it was resting it on their front paws.

Eggsy gasped and speed walked over to where Harry was. Harry bent down to pick up the tiny little thing and cupped it gently against his chest. Just about avoiding stepping in the water and food dish he had in there whilst he waited to reveal her to Eggsy.

“She’s thirteen weeks old, today actually”

“Oh Harry” Eggsy whimpered and, thanks to the hormones, teared up at the sight of the puppy

“Would you like to hold her?” Harry smiled at the sight of Eggsy before him. “She’s a little on the smaller side, the runt you might say”

“She’s gorgeous. Perfect. Oh my days JB’s gonna freak out, and the twins” Eggsy sniffed and took the puppy from Harrys hands to cradle her in his arms, “Thank you Harry, I love her. I love you” He said looking up at Harry with tears making his eyes sparkle.

“You’re more than welcome my love, I love you too” Harry said and bought his hand to cup the back of his neck and kiss his forehead, “have you got a name in mind?” he asked, rubbing his thumb at a slow, continuous pace over the bond mark on his neck.

“Maple”

Harry’s thumb stopped moving

“As in the syrup?”

“Nah, maple bacon. I can’t stop thinkin’ about it, I’m craving it like mad, she’s always gonna remind me of maple bacon now. Can’t really call her Maple Bacon Hart-Unwin but Maple’s cute innit? Bacon can be her middle name”

Harry snorted, rather ungentlemanly like, and squeezed his neck gently, “you mad boy. Well, welcome to the family Miss. Maple. Shall we get you your bacon before the meeting in an hour’s time starts then?”

Eggsy nodded and they set off to the kitchens with Maple in his arms.

Harry turned his head as he heard giggling from behind him, Maple had her front paws on Eggsy’s chest and trying her best to lick his chin as he held her under her back paws to keep her from falling. Harry smiled and took a few photos of the adorable sight with his glasses before turning back around and walking to the dining area.

**Author's Note:**

> Nawh how cute.
> 
> Took me ages to think of how to write this haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, bye for now!
> 
> Tumblr - CoffeeTalkBaby


End file.
